new adventures
by nickstokesgirl102
Summary: what is in store for Nick and Tyler now that Tyler is in kindergarten and expeincing new things
1. school shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tyler

Things had been going well. Nick and Catherine were still together. Tyler was doing well to. Nick had him all signed up for kindergarten. Tyler seemed excited but nervous at the same time. Nick was doing a lot better and nightmares were less frequent now. He still had them, just not as often.

Today they were school shopping. Catherine and Lindsay were going with them so Lindsay could get stuff for school.

"Ok. First we need crayons" Nick said reading Tyler's list.

"Can I get the big box of crayons?" Tyler asked holding up the biggest box of crayons the store had.

"Why do you need that one bud?" Nick asked.

"Cause it has a sharpener dad. Duh!" Tyler said.

Nick laughed.

"Ok Ty. Put it in the cart" he said.

Tyler did.

"Pencils" Nick said.

He grabbed a package of pencils and dropped them in the cart.

After shopping for supplies they went to look at clothes. Tyler grew bored looking at clothes.

"Can't we just go to lunch daddy?" he asked.

"After we finish" Nick said.

They finished getting clothes and went to pay. Then they headed to lunch.

"So are you ready for kindergarten Tyler?" Catherine said.

"Yeah. But I don't get to come home at lunchtime anymore" Tyler said.

"You don't like that?" Catherine asked.

"No because I'll miss my daddy" Tyler said.

"Aw Tyler, I'll miss you too. But I'll be there when you get home" Nick said.

"Ok" Tyler said.

When they finished lunch they all went home.

"Hey bud, what would you think if daddy asked Catherine and Lindsay to live at our house?" Nick asked as he and Tyler played a board game.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Well I love Catherine and I want her to live here. But I want to make sure it's ok with you" Nick said.

"It's ok" Tyler said.

Nick had wanted to ask Catherine for a while now. They'd been dating for over three months now and they'd talked about moving into together. But Nick was worried about how Tyler would take having two new people in the house. After all it had just been those two for so long.

After Tyler went to bed that night Nick packed his book bag. He still couldn't believe Tyler was five and going to kindergarten. It seemed like such a short time ago that he'd been left on Nick's porch as a baby.

Nick finished packing the book bag and went up to bed.

Note: next chapter will be Tyler going to school


	2. father, son talk and first day of school

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tyler

It was the first day of school. Nick had taken the night off just so he'd be home to make Tyler's favorite breakfast, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He got up early to get it all made. Then he got Tyler ready.

It took Tyler a little bit but he got up and got ready.

"Can I have cereal daddy?" he asked as they went downstairs.

"How about pancakes, bacon, and eggs?" Nick asked.

"Really?" Tyler asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Nick said.

They went to the dining room and sat down to eat. Nick could see Tyler was nervous. He wasn't talking like he usually would be.

"Hey Ty, look at me" Nick said.

Tyler looked up at him.

"You're going to be fine. You're going to have fun. Ok?" Nick asked.

"Ok daddy" Tyler said.

"I'll be waiting in the driveway when you get off the bus" Nick said.

"What're you gonna do daddy?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going to spend some time with Catherine" Nick said.

"Are you gonna ask her to move in today?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe" Nick said.

"Can I ask you something daddy?" Tyler asked.

"You can ask me anything Tyler" Nick said.

"Are you still gonna love me when Catherine and Lindsay move in?" Tyler asked.

"Of course I'll still love you Tyler. I will always love you" Nick said.

"I thought that when the moved in they were gonna replace me" Tyler said.

"Tyler, no one will ever replace you. You're always gonna be my son, you're always gonna be my buddy. No matter who comes into our lives" Nick said.

"Ok daddy. I love you" Tyler said.

"I love you too Ty" Nick said.

They finished eating and Nick cleaned up.

He let Tyler watch TV for a little while and then they went outside to wait for the bus. Soon enough a bus pulled up and opened the doors.

"Ok Ty. Go ahead" Nick said.

Tyler hugged him and slowly got on the bus. Nick waved to him as the bus drove off. Nick felt tears in his eyes. He blinked them away.

Catherine said it would be tough for him too. He could no longer see the bus so he went back inside to get ready for Catherine.

Catherine arrived twenty minutes later.

They kissed and she stepped into the house.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Few tears but that's it" Nick said.

"Tears from him or you?" Catherine asked.

"Both of us" Nick said.

Catherine laughed.

"I told you" she said.

"You did" Nick said.

They kissed again.

"How'd it go for Lindsay?" Nick asked.

"There was drama because she couldn't find the pair of jeans she wanted to wear. She almost missed the bus" Catherine said.

Nick laughed and glanced at the clock. He didn't think Catherine noticed.

"Watching the clock is not going to make time go faster. It's going to make it worse" Catherine said.

Nick laughed.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"We could go walk around the strip, we could go shopping, we could go see a movie" Catherine said.

"Let's just go walk around for a while" Nick said.

They left the house.


	3. after school

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tyler.

Nick got back home around two. Tyler didn't get out of school until two and probably wouldn't get home until around three-thirty. Nick sighed. This was boring. Tyler was usually home by now. This would take awhile to get used to.

He laid down on the couch. He set his phone alarm just in case he fell asleep. He watched TV for a little bit before eventually dozing off. He was awoken by his alarm a while later. It was three 'o' clock. He went outside to wait for the bus.

Tyler got home at about three-thirty. He bounded off the bus and ran at Nick.

"Hi daddy!" he said as he hugged him.

"Hi Ty. Did you have fun today?" Nick asked as he lifted Tyler up.

"Yeah! We have center time. We can play in a different center with our table group every day. My table played in the block center today" Tyler said.

"Sounds like fun" Nick said as he walked inside.

"You were right daddy. Kindergarten is fun" Tyler said.

Nick set Tyler down.

"What else did you do?" Nick asked.

"We ate lunch in a big room and we went outside and played" Tyler said.

"That's cool bud" Nick said.

"I can't wait until tomorrow" Tyler said.

Nick laughed.

"Ok Ty, I'm gonna go make dinner" he said.

Tyler followed him to the kitchen.

"We learned math and science" Tyler said.

"What'd you learn about in science?" Nick asked.

"Animals" Tyler said.

Nick started to make dinner. Tyler talked about his day the whole time. Nick was glad Tyler had a good day.

When dinner was ready they sat down to eat.

"The best part was gym class. We played freeze tag" Tyler said.

"I knew you'd like kindergarten buddy" Nick said.

"What did you and Catherine do daddy?" Tyler asked.

"We walked around the strip for a little while and we went to lunch" Nick said.

"Did you ask her to move in?" Tyler asked.

"Not yet" Nick said.

"When're you gonna ask her?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know Ty" Nick said.

"Do you gotta work tonight?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. But I'll get out in time to get you from Catherine's and bring you home to get on the bus" Nick said.

"Ok. As long as you get me on the bus" Tyler said.

"You wouldn't want Ms. Lily to get you on the bus?" Nick asked.

"No. I want you to get me on the bus so I can say bye before I go to school" Tyler said.

After dinner Nick cleaned the kitchen. Then he and Tyler watched a movie. Copper was curled up on Tyler's lap.

"Did Copper miss me daddy?" Tyler asked.

"Looks like he did" Nick said.

"Can he sleep in my room?" Tyler asked.

"Sure bud" Nick said.

"Did you miss me while I was at school?" Tyler said.

"Yeah buddy. I did" Nick said.

"You can come to school with me tomorrow daddy" Tyler said.

Nick laughed.

"Well tomorrow I'll sleep a lot while you're at school" he said.

"We're gonna have show and tell pretty soon daddy. Can I take your kit to school?" Tyler asked.

"How about we find something inside the kit you can take?" Nick asked.

"Ok" Tyler said.

After the movie Tyler went to get ready for bed.


	4. safety

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tyler

At work that night Nick had a really tough case. It involved a five year old boy being kidnapped. They'd found him, but not in time to save him from harm. Nick mentally kicked himself for not finding the child sooner. He sat in the locker room staring at a picture of Tyler.

Catherine walked in. She sat down next to him

"You kept seeing him all night didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I should've found him sooner Cath. I failed" Nick said.

"Hey Nicky, because of you that little boy is going to go home to his parents" Catherine said.

"I know that I'm going home and making a full child ID kit in case anything like this ever happens" Nick said.

"Right now you just need to rest. Go get Tyler and go home" Catherine said.

Nick nodded.

"I'll call you later. I love you" Catherine said.

"I love you too" Nick said.

He left the lab and went to Catherine's house. Tyler was awake and waiting for him. Tyler ran to him the second he walked in the door. Nick picked him up and held him closely. He felt tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong daddy? Why are you crying?" Tyler asked.

"I just missed you a lot buddy" Nick said.

"I missed you to daddy" Tyler said.

He wrapped his arms around Nick's neck.

Nick headed out of the house. He buckled Tyler into his booster seat. Then he got in and drove home.

When he got home he made Tyler breakfast. While Tyler ate Nick got the stuff to fingerprint and DNA.

"What's that for daddy?" Tyler asked.

"I'm going to take your fingerprints bud" Nick said.

"Cool!" Tyler said.

When Tyler finished eating Nick took his fingerprints and DNA. He also photographs. Then Tyler went to get ready for school.

After Tyler was gone to school Nick grabbed a notebook and listed every detail about Tyler. He put the list in a lockbox with the fingerprints and pictures. He knew this was probably overboard. But he didn't care. He was taking every precaution possible to protect Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tyler

Later that day Catherine came over. Nick made them lunch and they watched a movie. Nick decided that now was the best time to ask Catherine to move in.

"Hey Cath?" he asked.

"Yeah Nicky?" Catherine asked.

"We've been dating awhile now and you're over here a lot. I want you to move in. Permanently" Nick said.

Catherine smiled. She leaned in and kissed Nick.

"I'd love to Nicky. I just have to talk to Lindsay first. I can't do this without asking her. If she's not ready to do this, then we'll wait" Catherine said.

"Of course. The kids are part of this too. I talked to Tyler about it and he seems to like the idea" Nick said.

After awhile Catherine went home to spend time with Lindsay and to get some sleep before shift. Nick watched TV for awhile longer and then went out to wait for Tyler's bus.

When the bus pulled up Tyler bounded off and ran up to Nick.

"Hi daddy!" he said.

"Hi Ty. How was school?" Nick asked as they walked inside.

"It was fun" Tyler said.

Tyler kicked his shoes off and dropped his book bag on the floor. Nick sighed and put everything in the rightful place.

"Can I have chocolate milk?" Tyler asked.

"Sure bud" Nick said.

He went to the kitchen and made Tyler's chocolate milk.

"Thanks daddy" Tyler said.

Nick started making dinner.

"Tomorrow is show and tell daddy. You said I could have something out of your kit" Tyler said.

"I'll give you something after dinner Ty" Nick said.

When dinner was ready they sat down to eat.

"Can I take some of the fingerprint stuff?" Tyler asked.

"How about I bring my vest home tonight and you can take that?" Nick asked.

"Ok!" Tyler said.

After dinner they went outside and Tyler rode his bike with the neighborhood kids.


End file.
